


Dead Bite

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: (I think I read a fanfiction about Tohru escaping with Natsuno without sucking his blood completely a LONG time ago but I don't remember it at all so I made me own but much different.)Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.
Relationships: Mutou Tooru/Yuuki Natsuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. My Best Friend

"Natsuno..." Even I didn't know how to react once I heard his voice; it was like hearing something both terrifying yet loving. I already knew too much that seeing him would only bring nothing but despair to me and yet...

"Tohru it is you...you cheater, why can't you act more like a vampire and less like the guy I used to know?!" Taking a step back I could only hear him apologize with hesitance inside of his voice, it only pissed me off more hearing his voice. He was always a good guy and everyone liked him, even me, he never deserved it. "Damnit!"

"Natsuno..." Breathing out a deep sigh, I held out my arm and gave my friend a smile which instantly made him jump in surprise and he seemed more than terrified. I knew he would be, but out of any Vampire at all I trusted him, no matter what happened. "I can't..."

"Just suck my blood Tohru, do it! We can go far away from here together; if you ever need to suck someone's blood you can have mine, just drink enough to fill yourself and we'll figure something out eventually." I knew already that he was having trouble with this and could barley even face me beacuse of how much he needed the blood that was growing increasingly difficult for him.

Reaching my hand out for Tohru I could see his hunger had taken control of him and he was already diving for my neck; the instant Tohru did though, I forced his face away from my neck and onto my arm without any hesitation. Feeling the stinging from his bite, I just ran my fingers through his golden bites of hair that stretched down to his shoulders. "It's ok Tohru..."

He was crying more tears than I could ever imagine coming out of his eyes. After a few seconds he finally managed to let me go with blood dripping off of his lips; which made me happy. It was clear how ashamed he felt of himself but I only grabbed onto his hand regardless and forced him out of the forest we were in no matter how much he tried to struggle in order to get away from me.

He had always been so loving towards everyone and he had a sweet smile on his face everytime. Even now, I have no idea why Tohru out of all people chose me to be his friend, his best friend in fact, so why did he have to become a Shiki?

I didn't care at all what happened to me, I was going to protect him. I was somewhat relieved that no other Vampires were showing up yet, but I still kept on my guard; even so, non showed up which I assume meant they no longer cared about us as long as we got out of their sight. The small town was getting out of our sight bit by bit and we were walking down the concrete path that led to wherever we would end up next.

After a few hours of walking, Tohru finally spoke to me thankfully. "Why Natsuno, you could have just stabbed me in the heart with a stake right then and there, you could've ended it all. Why try to help me, I don't deserve this and you know that." Stopping to turn towards him, I let a smile grow onto my face.

"We're friends, remember?" I told him which made him start crying like crazy again and I started to wipe away those small tears that fell like crystals. Thankfully, he had calmed down much more and the two of us found a bus stop that would lead us to a nearby city.

He looked so exhausted by the time we got into that late night bus that he practically collapsed onto my shoulder once it started to move. "Geez Tohru, don't fall asleep on my shoulder...geez..." It was obvious he was out like a damn light and there was no waking him up; so I decided to get some sleep too since it would be awhile until we got there anyway.

By the time we finally arrived I noticed it was almost morning and I had to do something about this or he would burn in the sunlight. Shaking him ever so lightly, I did my best to wake him up. "C'mon, we need to get going Tohru or the sun will burn you to death."

Opening his eyes slightly, he was doing his best to take in the situation at hand while finding some sorta way to wake up. It took me a few minutes but somehow I got Tohru off of the bus and into the closest place that he could take cover from the morning sun itself. Remembering that one of the Shiki used an umbrella to take shade from the sun, I told Tohru to stay here for a moment and searched through a few different stores, but thankfully I didn't have to go far in order to get one.

"Here use this." I told him with joy mixed into my voice, mainly since I was able to get Tohru to come with me. From just the look on his face, he couldn't come to terms with what he did just yet but the two of us were walking down the street regardless.

"We could stay at a hotel, but I don't have much money with me. Do you have anything Tohru?" Nodding his head at me, he showed me the small amount of money he had which thankfully was enough to hold us down for a little while. "Look, Tohru I don't blame you for what you did, you didn't have a choice and you know it."

"I know, it's just..." Pulling him by the arm once more, we went inside a nearby hotel and went up towards our new room; closing the blinds and making sure it was dark as possible, he was finally able to put down his umbrella. "What if I can't control myself and suck all of your blood, what if I make you turn into one too?!"

"Then we'll figure something out, you're my friend Tohru and I'm not going to abandon you understand?" Looking my friend deep into those scared browb pupils, it was clear for him that I was serious. Nodding his head at me the two of started to talk like we normally do and somehow it was sorta nice; just seeing that smile on his face raised my spirits more than possible.


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.

It was like he had completely forgotten all the events from before and I couldn't help wanting to distract him from what happened before. Once he finally realized how hungry he was, he shifted his eyes to the side. "Tohru if you're hungry than just say so, it's almost pitch black outside and you need to eat something, I don't want you to starve yourself. This won't be forever, we'll figure something out alright?"

Rubbing behind my head, it was like he had changed completely. I never thought I would ever see him like this in my entire life; no it wasn't that, I didn't want to see him like this.

Sitting besides him, I grasped onto the back of his head and pulled him closer to my neck while pulling away my white stained collar. "I can't..."

"This won't be forever, trust in me Tohru, you can do this." I told Tohru while feeling the sharp sting of those sharp teeth of his digging into my neck; it was clear he was trying to stop himself from going too far even if it killed him. Once he was done I tried my best to come up with something in order to cheer him up even in the slightest. "We should figure out something in order to not have to keep this up."

"But if I started to attack people this place would become no different than Sotoba, I don't want it all to start again! If it got too far they would stab me with a stake and I'll die, Natsuno, I don't want to die again..."

"You won't, not if I have anything to do with it. We only need to figure out how to handle this; the most likely conclusion would be that you may need to suck blood from me only but if we find our way around it you should be able to survive on it. What if I give you two pints of my blood, but I can't do something like that every day in fact it would take me a while to recover so you have to drink sparingly until I find a better solution, I know it'll be difficult but it's the best idea for now."

"Ok, but Natsuno what if we don't come up with a solution, it takes weeks to recover from taking out two pints of blood, we would have to figure out something!"

"We will, for now stop trying to think about what we can't do and what we can do, it's only going to hurt you in the end. For now let's take a walk around town, since it's dark you can walk freely can't you?" Tohru agreed to my suggestion and it didn't take long at all for the two of us to start stepping down the large concrete path around us.

"Look Natsuno! They have gigantic candy shops, we didn't bring too much candy into Sotoba so it would be nice to see more of them don't you think? It's a shame we won't get to see the spring with that tiny spider from our village anymore though, I absolutely loved that spring it was like the most special place inside the village." Smiling over his memories, I couldn't help admitting that I would miss it too, but we had a new life to look forward to for the moment.

"What about this place, it's a larger clinic then we're used to but it's nice to know we have someplace to help us incase we get hurt." Stepping over to the large building that seemed pretty well equipped from the looks of it and wasn't in terrible condition either, but that was too be expected in such a big city like this one. "It's a shame that they are closed right now, but they should be open in the morning and we can check it out."

"That's right! I remember getting a phone latley but I haven't used it that much, I was going to show you but I didn't get the chance, there was a few songs that interested me on it and I thought you might like to hear them." Pulling my phone out of the pocket of my completely black pants, I held it out for my best friend.

Taking it with ease, Tohru scrolled through the small screen on my phone and searched for the song that I recently listened to. Once he found the song called 'Sweater Weather' I watched Tohru push the play button and the deep Male's voice came out from its speakers.

"All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands; I hate the beach but I stand in California with my toes in the sand. Use the sleeves on my sweater that's a happening adventure, head in the clouds above my gravity center. Touch my neck and I'll touch yours; you and those little hot wasted shorts."

"I never knew you would listen to something like this, you didn't exactly seem like the romantic type." Laughing to himself, I just turned my face away from him while somewhat blushing to myself due to his teasing. He was always like this, even now, he's just completely carefree and an idiot for saying nonsense like this. "If that's what interests you maybe I should start getting romance movies for you."

"Shut up you know I'm not that girly, It just has a nice ring to it, besides you're one to talk weren't you head over heels for that girl? I think her name was Ritsuko wasn't it, you wanted to ask her out on a date before you turned." I told him which only made Tohru blush to himself with a small smile. "I'm sorry you won't get to see her again, I know you really liked her."

"It's ok, I just hope she got out of Sotoba somehow too. Besides, what's more important to me right now is being with you instead even though I shouldn't be, really I'm just so grateful to you Natsuno." Smiling at him, we finally kept walking while looking around the rest if the city without straying too far from our hotel so that we didn't get lost.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name." Continuing to listen to the song from my phone peacefully, we discussed Sotoba and how many different colored houses were around here. Even though I had only been in Sotoba for a year by now it seemed just plain strange not to be surrounded by farming fields on all sides and all those locals whispering rumors to themselves, it was definitely something I had to get used to.


	3. Mr. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.

"It might be harder for you if the blood didn't come from my own body so we need to decide on how much you'll be drinking from my body. It might not be as much as you want, but if you just try to hold on a little longer then we can get through this."

"I don't think I could control myself though, it's hard to contain myself, even now, I want a whole pint of your blood. I won't be able to contain myself, the hunger is too overwhelming."

Pondering to myself for a minute I breathed out a deep sigh before trying my best to come up with another solution. "Then we'll figure something out in two days, until then only drink one pint a day understand?" Unable to really say anything in response, we continued to look around the town until the morning sun would rise.

"How can you be so calm about this, aren't you afraid, you know what I'm like; I shouldn't even be doing this, I'm a monster after all..."

Placing my hand onto his shoulder I gave him an assuring smile and tried my best to keep him calm; I already knew this was much too difficult for him but there wasn't much more that could be done. Looking up into my blue colored pupils I could see his eyes turning to a shade of black and red. Tohru was just so torn down and I didn't know how to help my friend.

"I am scared, but I have more trust in you than my fear, no matter what happens you're my friend." Holding onto his hand once more, the two of us were about to go back to the Hotel until Tohru tripped all of a sudden and out of instinct I quickly pulled him towards me. Feeling the warmth of his body was somehow comforting and the look on his face was somehow drawing me in.

Before I even realized it, I couldn't stop watching that blushing face that never really showed up. "Natsuno?" Opening my eyes wide, I got him off of me and turned away from him while doing my best to regain my thoughts and keep going down the road.

"Stop calling me by my first name and start walking already geez, how long are you going to keep spacing out?" It was like I was only making a fool of myself and just that single action was only frustrating me constantly.

"That's what I was trying to do..." Once we finally arrived back to the place we were staying I could see a small burn starting to develop onto Tohru's skin which made me instantly panicked and I forced him into my room without any hesitation. Thankfully it went away in seconds and he was grasping onto his hand while shaking in fear.

"It's over now so don't worry about it; how about we go see the candy shop soon and get something to eat, you were excited to see it right?" Forming a smile on his face, he was thankfully back to normal and we were able to start talking again without worrying about all this stuff. Lying down ontop of my white and blue blankets, I looked over at Tohru who was sitting on his own bed carelessly; it almost felt like nothing had changed between us when he wasn't acting like a Shiki.

"We're living in a new place too, imagine what kind of things we could do here and people we could meet! I wonder what kind of stuff they sell out here, ya know, I'm way too excited to see it all!" It was like he was some sorta beaming sunlight the way he kept going on about random things without thinking much about what it actually was. It did interest me when he talked about the clothing stores that we might encounter, it isn't like we have any other clothes right now since we didn't exactly go packing our stuff when we left Sotoba.

"This is great and all but don't forget that we still need to find jobs or else we'll be sleeping on the streets. Don't you go thinking that I'll be the one to bail us out every single time, you can at least do that much." Laughing to himself, I could feel my cheeks growing a slight shade of deep red while watching him laughing. Maybe it was just my imagination but I swore that I hadn't actually noticed how light-hearted his laugh actually was; although i was probably watching him so much like this beacuse I was tired out of my mind.

Muttering out some sort of mumbling, I was about to pass out until Tohru shook me awake somewhat. "I know you're trying to sleep, but before you pass out on me let me drink my pint for the day and you can sleep the rest of the day away. I'll be besides you until you wake up so rest easy." Sitting up, I was barely able to stay awake and just let the bare skin on my neck show for his blood-stained teeth.

Feeling more than a bit of pain that I had before, it felt like he was sucking me dry, but thankfully this all ended quick enough and I was able to fall back down onto my bed. It only took me a mere few seconds to fall into the pitch black depths of slumber with the last thing on my mind was the feeling of something warm being covered over my body from my best friend's fingertips and what I assumed was him sitting down next to me until I fell asleep.

Once I opened my eyes, it was pitch black outside and I could hear faint breaths near me which made me realize that Tohru had fallen asleep while sitting up on the ground straight next to my bed. It made me smile at how comfortable he was next to me like this, and I couldn't stop admiring how innocent he looked when he was sleeping.

Only a few seconds after that I noticed some sort of bag lieing next to my golden haired friend that had some sort of items sticking out of it. Picking the plastic object into my arms I could finally see what it was that he must've gotten; surprisingly enough it was bunches of candy that he must've searched for. That's when I noticed that I hadn't eaten anything for a little while and was starving.

"Thanks Tohru, I hope you sleep well. I need to think of something we can do for a job while I eat, it's the least that I can do for you; maybe a night shift serving food to customers might work for Tohru, and if I get a job working at the clinic I might be able to sneak blood out of the clinic in order to feed him but first it would be good to see how things go. I can't do anything that might get us in trouble or make him uncomfortable..."


	4. MoonDust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.

"I should see if there are any help wanting signs-" Instantly clutching onto my head, it felt like things were spinning. That's when I realized that he must've token more than he should have, regardless if he realized it or not; it definitely wasn't more than two pints thankfully but it was definitely not doing my body well. "I've never lost so much blood before, this isn't going to be easy."

"Damn, my head is spinning and I'm starting to feel exhausted...he really did take out two pints didn't he? He gets more hungry than I thought he would, but I can handle this, just need to be careful."

Sitting back down, I couldn't stop holding onto my aching headache until I noticed Tohru waking up and tried to act like nothing was wrong so he didn't get worried. "Natsuno, you're finally awake! Did you see the candy that I bought for us today, there was so many different kinds, but I couldn't get too many obviously or I'd be spending too much money. You doin' alright, your face is really pale?"

"I'm fine, just still trying to wake up...did you happen to get any water?" Shaking his head in response, he came to sit next to me while we started to talk although he looked a little concerned, but he was just worrying too much. This wasn't an abnormal response after all, taking out so much blood can give some pretty harsh effects on the body.

"By the way...I thought about what kind of jobs we could do and came to the conclusion of you working a night shift as a server and I could work at the clinic. As long as you can contain yourself around the other customers then we could both make some good amount of money and the clinic would be good enough of a place to get some blood."

"Yeah...that might just work! You're a genius Natsuno!" Unable to help myself any longer I collapsed onto the bed with my head lying on his lap. "What's wrong Natsuno?"

"Nothing...you just took a little too much blood out of me, I'll be fine soon, I just need to not move around too much..." Breathing out a sigh to himself, he watched me with his usual smile and reached down for two of the candy bars and handed one of them to me, but since I just ate I only rejected it. Once I was a bit better we could go see for any job listings and that would be that.

"I know you're not feeling well but I can't move if you won't get off my lap." He said lovingly but i would get too dizzy if I tried to move around in this condition so instead I just continued to lie there. Now that I think about it, I've never been in this position before, and somehow I didn't mind it; the soft warmth of his lap and his soothing voice was so relaxing.

Looking up into those bright orange eyes, I ended up staring at him in silence while watching him munch on a long candy bar. Interestingly enough it wasn't too out of the ordinary, just a normal chocolate bar; I expected him to get something more extraordinary but anything is edible I assume.

"You look sorta different Tohru..." Raising an eyebrow at me, Togru didn't seem to understand what I was talking about and neither did, he just looked sort of different for me. "I don't know, I've just never noticed how much your face shines like some sort of idiotic sunlight, in all honesty I think it kinda fits you."

"Now you're acting like my girlfriend or something, I thought you weren't 'girly enough' for romantic stuff like that." Turning my head away from him stubbornly, there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of even attempting to agree with him on something like that. "I mean, it's cool if you swing that way but you know I'm straight-"

"Do you want me to hit you? I may be weak but I have enough strength to do that much, don't go getting a big head just beacuse I'm not feeling well." Thankfully my threat worked and Tohru didn't barge me with any sorta of teasing anymore, even so, I just couldn't stop watching him.

Once I felt a bit better, the two of us went to look for some opening positions in order to get a job. I hadn't even realized that I've been enjoying myself more with my best friend ever since we got here. From the single time we first met, I never expected to become this close to him or even be coming here with Tohru like this, surrounded by the whole complicated Shiki stuff; regardless, I didn't regret this at all, infact we might actually be able to live a real life here.

"Hmm...Do you mind if we stop for a drink first, I need something to ease my headache and no worries I'll pay for it this time." Without even realizing it, I was grabbing onto his hand again out of instinct, I already knew I was starting to get used to it by now but I didn't want him to get weirded out by me either, holding his hand wasn't exactly a giant issue but it wasn't something I wanted to make a habit. "You are acting so clingy lately, would you quit acting like more of an idiot than you already are?"

"You're the one being clingy towards me, ever since we got here you've been spacing out so much, you're not overworking yourself are you? You already know that you can leave things to me, I don't need you pushing yourself too hard."

"It's not that...I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to being so affectionate towards the point I'm acting like some sort of love-sick puppy, it's weirding me out."

"Maybe you're just showing your soft side more, you try to act all cool and tough but you're actually softer than you think. For example when we first met, you could've never talked to me again but you brought your bike back for me to help you with another flat tire."

"Don't make assumptions about me, I just needed someone to help me with a flat tire and nothing more. Besides I could've fixed it all by myself without your help I only wanted to act nice so you would do something for me." Peering at him out of the corner of my eye he was growing the biggest grin possible. "W-What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you letting your guard down and acting like a total softie, it's refreshing ya know." Refusing to respond any further, I could feel him wrapping his arm around my shoulder while starting to walk in pace with my every thudding footstep. Who knows why I let him say these things in the first place but it might be that I am becoming more of a softie than I thought, it isn't like I would let anyone else say these things.

Bumping me in the shoulder, I only elbowed him a bit away from me, while letting his arm continue to rest across the edges of my neck ever so gently. Once we found a poster that had some spots left for a nighttime server position it was sort of like a bit of relief that things were going to work out well. "This'll be fun, imagine what kinda things we could be doing soon, it's not home but It's like things haven't even changed in the slightest; right Natsuno?" Replying with a simple 'yeah' me and Tohru looked around for our destination.


	5. Ecstasy In A Single Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.

Since I couldn't exactly go with Tohru, I was forced to wait outside but the only thing I could think about was if he would be getting the job or not. I know that he is perfectly capable of getting one but this interview didn't make me any less nervous. "Geez, what am I getting so worked up over; he hasn't needed my help with stuff like this before, so why should I be so concerned?"

"Now that I think about, all I've been thinking about is Tohru, seriously I haven't had a single break from that idiot. Maybe we should take the rest of the day to have some time to ourselves so we can get used to this new town, it would be nice to spend a little time to myself."

After what seemed like an eternity, Tohru finally came out of the giant bar that was painted in a deep brown color with a smile on his face. "They said it would be fine for me to work there but need to think it over and call me tomorrow." My friend told me with a simplistic tone of voice.

It was strange but the way he placed his hands on those thin hips of his and how the bright sunshine shown down on him to the point his blonde hair was practically glowing, I found myself unable to stop watching him speechlessly. In a sudden instinct of mine, I found myself leaning towards him and grasping tightly onto the soft fabric above his shoulder.

"Natsuno?" Widening my eyes, I instantly placed my arms behind my head and walked past him without even daring to look back at him. It was in that instant that I was starting to realize what was wrong with me lately and how much it frightened me.

"I was just thinking that we should take some time off and look around the town on our own, we're practically joined to the hip as it is. I'll be back tonight at some point, if I'm not back by the time you get tired then don't wait for me alright?" After that, I was finally making a distance between us as fast as I possibly could and was already feeling the fear developing my entire being.

"I couldn't be, I mean this is Tohru we're talking about, we're best friends and nothing more; but why have I been acting so weird lately....I have to be wrong....right? Damnit!" Placing my hands inside my pockets, I couldn't even bare to stop watching the stone cold concrete underneath me that shone a bright grey.

I didn't even know how I was going to face him if this kept up, I mean, if it was true then I wouldn't be able to control myself like this. What else could I be doing but avoiding him, it was as if nothing made sense anymore ever since we arrived here and it never would. How even am I supposed to deal with something like this anyway?

"Did I think these things before without noticing it? He was my first and only closest possible friend ever since I arrived in that damn small town, out of anyone, he was the only one to push me in such different directions and that I always allowed to call me the names I hated, all of my good memories were always Tohru....how did I not realize this before?"

Kicking a small can that lied on the ground I let my mind race on how to deal with this, it isn't like I've ever fallen in love before either, so what could I do in a situation like this? Once night came around, I refused to go back until I was sure Tohru would be asleep by now and finally found the courage to enter through our room door.

Looking down at his sleeping figure, it was stunning how much a simple idiot could do something like this to me without even trying. The longer I continued to watch over that soft pale skin and messy bits of hair, the harder it was to restrain myself; but even so I did my best. Once I noticed that a peice of his hair was out of place and and covering his face, I shifted the small golden strand to the side and sat myself down besides him.

"Don't worry Tohru, I won't destroy our friendship, just let me have this small moment before things go back to normal." Leaning down, I gave him a silent kiss for a few moments. Each deep touch from the deep softness and sweet tasting feeling that came from his lips was much too enticing that it was hard to stop once I began; even so, I found the ability to stop once I was out of breath.

I thought I saw him move, but passed it off as nothing and lied down in order to get some sleep for the night, I had enough stress as it was. The only thing that would never leave my mind for the rest of the night was that unressistable amount of ecstasy that just couldn't be escaped no matter how much I wished for it to be. "I'm sorry Tohru, I promise that I won't give in so easily to this."


	6. Objection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has turned into something he never wanted to be and that was a blood-sucking Vampire. Even though Tohru didn't want to, his hunger overtook him and he attempted to suck his own friends blood, although much to his surprise he found himself forced into sucking blood from Natsuno's arm instead. The two trying their best to escape from Sotoba, their new life begins, and their new feelings develop into something blood-sucking terrifying.

"You should be getting that call anytime soon, and I don't think it would be bad that be ready on what you're going to say, they had a few other people placed up for the job but I think you'll be fine." I told him while sifting through a book I bought the day before as something to keep my entertained in some way. It was about some sort of place that had mythical creatures in it a single boy that was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Oh, yea, did you say something?" I could hear Tohru saying but I was surprised by how stuttery he was all of a sudden since he isn't always like this.

"Is...something wrong Tohru, you're acting strange, you've barely listened to a single word that I said all morning. Are you nervous about the job or something, you aren't that bad infact they said it was likely so I wouldn't stress over it."

Peering over at the wall, he just didn't seem to be able to look me in the eye and I was growing more concerned by the second. It wasn't like I could be giving him that much blood at the moment but I was much better than I had been, even so, it wouldn't be a smart idea.

"I've just got a lot on my mind is all, sorry about that." He said where I could barely hear him, although I was starting to get a headache again and collapsed onto the bed once more. I had been hoping it might've gotten a little better yesterday but it looks like it wasn't going away anytime soon; though by the time Tohru noticed he refused to stop keeping an eye on me.

"I'm just weak from the blood, nothing more." I said but knew my body was getting weak and it so was my voice, it was difficult to contain how much it hurt. Breathing out a sigh to himself, I could feel my friend clutching onto my head gently and placing it underneath some soft pillows, which in all honesty helped me out even further. "I don't feel so good...."

Without even realizing it, everything was spinning and in no time at all the entire room went pitch black with the last thing I heard was Tohru calling out my name. I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed but by the time I had opened my eyes, I found Tohru watching me with a terrified look on his face; but I didn't exactly know why.

That's when it all came back to me, I passed out due to how bad I felt. "You're ok! You just suddenly passed out on me, don't do that again man, you scared the hell out of me!" He yelled at me but it seemed since I was actually awake he had a bit of happiness in his eyes; even so I didn't waste any time sitting up but I didn't feel any better than before. "Don't strain yourself."

"Stop worrying so much, what happened to that positive attitude of yours; if you want to make me feel better than smile already would you, it isn't like this is the end of the world." I told him while clutching onto the sheets much too tightly. Thankfully, Tohru actually listened to me and gave me a loving smile that I couldn't stop blushing at.

"That's right! They called and I got the job, now all you need to do is get yours right, they will be closing soon so you better hurry, we can talk later ok Natsuno?" He said to me and I didn't exactly mind returning that smile towards my best friend who still seemed to be lost in his thoughts a bit but was actually listening for once. Before I could go out the door he grabbed onto my arm instantly. "You can always tell me anything you know...?"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to ask but his face was turning red and wasn't looking at me again before finally responding to my question.

"Natsuno why did you kiss me exactly...?" Those few words that were flowing out of his mouth made my entire body paraylzed for only a few seconds before I turned away from him and began to walk out of the door without even daring to look back at him. I knew already it wasn't good to run away from my problems but this was Tohru we're talking about, how could I admit such a thing.

"I don't know what you're thinking but forget it, you're my best friend and only that." Stepping down the concrete walkway, it was hard not to think about what was going on but if Tohru really did end up seeing me kissing him, then it was going to be even more difficult to return things to normal, even so I had to try.


End file.
